Unexpected Love
by xoxojustadreamxoxo
Summary: hey guys i know this is on xleo4life mine but account locked..what happens when you fall for the one person you never though you would. watch as Gabriella Montez lives her life a little different when she gets a new history teacher. rated M for a reason
1. trailer

Unexpected love

I do not own hsm just the story lol

hey guys i knw this was on my other account xleo4lifex but i cant get in 2 that 1 anyme so me nd ma sis javelle (jacnessa) r duing a story together hope u lyk it nd love u heaps sis xoxo

Trailer

what happens if you are classed as the slut at school and ever guy and even some girls cant keep there hands off you,

"hey there sexy"

some random guy walks up to you, pushes you agenst your locker, squeezeing your ass and sucking on your neck,

your failing in histary

"this is not good miss montez"

you look at the test that he just put on your desk and see a F stamped on it,

but when you gets a new teacher...

"oh come on guys this is just bullshit, your 16, 17 not 10 you can do better than this"

you watch as your new teacher runs his hands though his hair,

you start to fall for him and think about him at weird times, even in your dreams,

"morning baby...so whos troy?"

your mum walks up to your bed and sits down,

you deside that he shoud know how you feel,

"i dont think im ready to leave just yet mr bolton"

you slowly walk up to him,

he thinks your crazy until he sees your in his P.E. Class,

"OMG gabs, sir is so checking you out"

you look at you teacher and he looks away from you,

so you go for it and deside to get something in return,

"so what do you say? You give me an A and I help you with your problems down south?"

you run your hand along the tight bolge in his pants and give it a squeeze as he lets out a groan

but when it all gets a bit to persinel,

"i love you gabs"

he smiles down at you and kisses the top of your head,

what would you do?

For the one you would never though you you would love?

Unexpected love


	2. Chapter 1

Gabriella fluttered her eyes open adjusting to the light that suddenly filled the room "Wake up Hun it's time to get ready for school" Marie's voice whispers as Gabriella groaned "ok. Im up, Im up" Rolled lazily out of bed setting her feet in her pink fussy bed slippers heading towards her bathroom to shower coming out 30mins later and walking in to her closet to pick out an outfit for school.

Gabriella always spent most of her morning deciding what to wear, picking skirts, choosing shorts and refusing jeans. Gabriella wore clothes that usually revealed most of her body, short skirts and dresses and blouses that encaged her body really tight revealing her toned stomach and resilient figure. She finally dawned upon the decision of wearing a short frilly mini skirt and a baby blue tank top that clung to her body revealing her belly button ring and completing the outfit with baby blue strappy heals and her midnight curls running down in her back she applied her make-up and made it downstairs for breakfast "Good Morning Mom" Gabriella said greeting her mother and taking her place at the breakfast table. "Good morning sweetie, looking good this morning, Pancakes?" Marie Montez said delightfully, She was a very unique mother she always supported Gabriella's decisions whether they were wrong or right, and one of those decsions she surpported was the way her daughter dressed.

Marie made a request to the butler on the option of having pancakes for breakfast and he quickly obliged returning the kitchen once again with freshly made pancakes for all Montez's.

Gabriella excused herself from the table merely finishing breakfast saying she was watching her weight which didn't make sense to her parents because Gabriella was naturally slim she was short but never the less it went well with her petite frame she headed towards her Mercedes Benz, dawning her sunglasses upon her delicate face, starting the engine of her convertible and heading towards school speedily.

When she arrived Gabriella stepped out of her car the sun shining on her delicate face, she brought her bag over her shoulders and struted toward the entrance of East High, Gabriella walked baastily with her head held high the the corridors of East High, heads turning as she passed by if not turning toward her they were literally bobbing, Girls watched her in envy and booys wached her in delight getting a few head slaps from their girlfriend, Gabriella smirked as she finally located her locker.

"Hey Sexy" a voice whispered huskily into her ears.

She smirked and turned around to face Jake, captain of the football team encaging her in his grasp. He pinned her to her locker and started trailing rough kisses to her neck causing them both to moan in delight. This was Gabriella's rountine evry morning if it wasn't guys from the football team pinning her up against the her locker , there was the basketball team, the Wrestling team or just random hhot guys that grew erected by just looking at her, Would could you say? It was just boys being boys and Gabriella knew how to take advantage of that.

Gabriella grew bored of the make out session between Jake and abruptly pushed him off her she readjusted her skirt and whispered in his ears "Maybe later" and strutted around the corner.

Gabriella had gone through the like any other day at school seducing guys, letting her skirt ride up intentionally, lowering her tank top to show more of her perked breasts and replying lip gloss just after a random make up session. She was now sitting in History talking with her best friends, Sharpay, along-side Sharpay they dominated East High. They were seated beside each other talking about hook ups they had over the weekend completely ignoring that lesson that was being taught, Gabriella was extremely brilliant but began to lack her knowledge profusely it's not a case where she didn't know what to do the case was she did not want to, And when a certain test paper was placed in front of her marked "F" the only word she uttered was

"shit"


End file.
